


Surrender

by Love and Service and Honor (Aoife)



Category: Games of Command - Linnea Sinclair
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Love%20and%20Service%20and%20Honor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He needs her. Needs this, even if he doesn't understand it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

She has him tied to the bed in her cabin - completely at her mercy, but not at her mercy at all, because all he has to do now he's slept and recharged is turn his 'cybe functions on. If he's not strong enough to snap the ties then he can burn them out. So it's still his choice and he can see it in her eyes.

Her touch is feather soft, like she's trying to gentle him through this and he's remembering in exquisite detail what happened in the 'void, when he made her _his_ Lady Sass. He should be embarrassed by how easily and quickly he's reacting to her, but all he can do is give in, because the last time he try to fight it he burnt out every filter he through against his need for her.

The _need_ he has for her is his lifeline as he drowns in a sea of sensation. She can't resist touching him now she has him back and he won't - _can't_ \- ask her to stop, because she's not afraid of what he is. Not afraid of his scars, of the implants and the circuit boards in his head. Not afraid of the ease with which he can kill - or take her ship from her.

Her tongue is on his skin and he shouldn't find what she's doing hot, but everything his Sass does turns him on. He almost regrets it when she moves on from the site of the spike he uses to access computers, because all she does is settle between his thighs, but that smile is one he's only ever seen her bestow on _him_. And at least for now, while he's in her bed he doesn't feel like he's a monster.


End file.
